


Letting Loose

by ChillieBean



Series: New Beginnings [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Drinking Games, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, McCree Backstory, McHanzo - Freeform, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poly!McHanzo, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Dom!Reader, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Morrison gives the base the weekend off, so you and Hanzo decide to spend the weekend in the city. Hanzo has other plans when he invites Jesse to join you.A mix of story and porn. Story in Chapters 1 and 6. Chapter 2 is McHanzo porn and chapters 3 - 5 are pure Poly!McHanzo smut.NOTE: This is work with characters and story established in Chance, part one of this series.





	1. Drinking Games

Excitement was setting in as I was getting ready for the evening. Morrison had given the entire base the weekend off to blow off some steam. _“Three nights, two days. No training, no missions, this will be great!”_ I had convinced Hanzo to go to a bar with me, they were showing a global song contest - it was one of my guilty pleasures. It didn’t come without a price though, he has something planned but isn’t telling me. _“It’ll be worth it!”_ I thought, trying various hairstyles that aren’t my usual ponytail.

Hanzo got out of the shower and dried off. There was barely any room to do anything in these small bathrooms when you’re by yourself, let alone when two people are trying to occupy the space. Avoiding elbows and splashes of water from Hanzo, I’d finally settled on leaving my hair down and untied, annoyed with the lack of inspiration I have with my hair. Hanzo placed his hands on my hips and kissed my neck. I started to sway, closing my eyes and placing my hands on his. He came in close, pressing his body against mine. 

“You are beautiful with your hair loose,” Hanzo whispered. I didn’t mind wearing my hair down, but given my days are spent training, I can’t stand having hair in my face. I’d got so used to tying it up that I tie it up on quiet days.

I turned to face Hanzo, his excitement evident by his semi erect cock. I kissed him on the cheek and walked away with a smile, ready to get dressed. Skinny jeans, blouse, jacket, scarf all laid out on the bed. Knee-high boots at the foot of the bed. Hanzo fixed up his hair in his usual top-knot and got dressed himself, wearing a pair of dark jeans, black shirt and leather jacket. I gathered my things and headed for the door. As I opened it, Jesse was standing there, just about to knock.

“Oh, hey,” he said, walking in.  
“Hey, we were just about to head out,” I explained. I looked him up and down. “What are you wearing? You look like a cowboy from the Old West!” He had the whole getup, cowboy hat, red serape, boots with spurs. I played with a corner of the serape which was laying on his chest. _“Looks old…”_  
“I wear this on my days off. Where ya headed?” He asked.  
“To a bar in town. They’re showing the song contest.” I said excitedly.  
“And you managed to convince this guy to go?” Jesse said with a smile, pointing at Hanzo. 

Hanzo shrugged and smiled.  
“Right, you’ve come up with a deal haven’t ya?” Jesse smirked with a wink.  
“Would you like to join us?” Hanzo asked. I looked at Hanzo, surprised he had offered. I bit my lip, staring at Jesse. I had just got over those three-way thoughts Hanzo teased me with weeks ago. _“Well, this could be interesting…”_  
“The more, the merrier,” I said with a smile. “Though, don’t you have plans?”  
“Well I was going to get drunk at a bar by myself. But getting drunk at a bar with you guys, while watching people perform cheesy songs sounds just as good.”

I dug through my bag, handing him a sheet of paper. “I have a drinking game ready to go!” Jesse eyed off the sheet, reading a few of the rules out loud: “Use of a fan: sip. Costume change: sip. Oversized novelty prop: gulp. Shirtless men: gulp.”  
Jesse laughed, handing me back the list. “Darlin’, we’re gonna be wasted by song four!”  
“You watch?” I asked, in semi disbelief. Jesse didn’t seem like the type to be interested in cheesy pop songs.  
“Have you seen some of those performers?” Jesse asked, huge smile on his face. He grabbed his hat and fanned himself down.  
Hanzo stood there, watching the both of us, arms crossed over his chest, sighing. “Well, are we going?”

We hopped in a taxi. Hanzo and I had booked a hotel room in the city for the weekend, with no plans to get back to the base until Sunday… sometime! A short drive into town, and we arrived at the hotel and checked in, dropping off our suitcase. Armed with my wallet, we headed for the bar, a short 15 minute walk from the hotel. This was my first time into the city, and I wanted to explore it over the weekend.

We arrived at the bar. We ordered dinner and a jug of beer and got comfortable on the couches in front of the TV. Hanzo wasn’t too impressed when they informed him they didn’t have sake. The contest started, and we played our game as the countries performed, drinking as the rules dictated. We reached the half-way point, beer spilt all over the table, Jesse getting louder and louder. Hanzo and I tried to convince him to talk to the waitress behind the bar who wouldn’t stop staring at him, but he refused. 

“She won’t stop staring, dude!” I said.  
He looked over his shoulder at her. “Nah, she ain’t my type.”  
“It’s not like you’re going to have a relationship. It’s just a cheeky shag!” I tried to convince him.  
“It’s not me she’s interested in. It’s all in the hat, darlin’!” Jesse revealed, staring at Hanzo, who chuckled at the statement.

“What? What am I missing?” I asked, wanting to be in on the joke. Jesse continued to stare at Hanzo, smiling.  
“It’s… nothing.” Jesse said, clearly thinking about something.  
“It’s alright,” Hanzo responded. He looked at me. “Have you asked Jesse about his past?”  
“Yeah, I’ve tried. He just says “It’s a long story, darlin’” I said in my best McCree impression.  
Hanzo looked at Jesse and nodded. I was thoroughly intrigued now. I could hear the rest of the bar play their drinking games along with the contest, and occasionally I’d drink with them, but I wasn’t focused on that anymore. 

Jesse gulped the last of his beer and poured another. “Well, I was an outlaw, part of a gang dealing in weapons. I got caught by Overwatch, given the opportunity to join their covert ops division. So I did. Beats rottin’ in jail. It was fun, til it all fell apart and we were disbanded.” He held up his robotic arm. “That’s when this happened. I was attacked while on a mission and I lost it.” He scratched his arm. “That was seven years ago. Then I rejoined Overwatch with the recall.”

I nodded, waiting for more. He took a drink and stared at Hanzo, before turning his attention back to the contest.  
“Wait, is that it? That wasn’t long!” I protested.  
“There is more,” Hanzo teased. “Guess how old he is.”  
I looked at Jesse, pondering my answer, tapping a finger on my chin. He didn’t seem like he’d be offended if I overshot his age.  
“I dunno… early forties?” I said, ballparking.  
“Why thank you, little lady!” Jesse laughed, tipping his hat towards me.  
“What? Are you older? You don’t look a day over 45 at least!” I defended.  
“Try 237 years,” Jesse said, taking a huge gulp of his beer.  
I looked at him, gobsmacked. “What? How? I call bullshit!”  
“Why do you think I dress the way I do? It’s what I know.”  
“I don’t believe you!” I looked at Hanzo, who was nodding. “Alright, how have you lived for so long?” I asked, going along with it.  
“Us McCree stock are hard to kill,” Jesse said, vaguely.  
“What does that even mean?” I asked, desperate for answers. He didn’t provide them, just sat there, staring into his beer.

I sat back into the couch, thinking about what he said. _“They’re having you on. It’s a joke.”_  
“I’m going to need proof before I believe you!” I exclaimed.  
“When we get back to the base.” Jesse answered.

I huffed, grabbing Hanzo’s hand and looking back at the TV. They were reading out the votes. I watched in anticipation, but my favourite country didn’t win. I turned back to Hanzo and Jesse, still thinking about what he had said.

“OK then, what have you done in 237 years?” I probed.  
“I established the gang. Was the longest running gang of the Old West, before Overwatch killed it.”  
“And how have you not aged?”  
“I age slowly. Something in my blood.”  
“So you can’t die then? Are you immortal?!”  
Jesse chuckled. “Nah, not immortal. Assumin’ I don’t meet my end on a mission, I’ll eventually get old.”

That last statement resonated with me.  
“How many people have you seen grow old?” I asked.  
Jesse sighed, finishing another glass of beer. “Too many. It’s easier to not form attachments to people.” He stood up, ordering another jug of beer from the bar.

I looked at Hanzo. “This is a joke, right?” I asked.  
“No, he is telling the truth.”  
“How have I not heard anything about this?”  
“We keep it quiet because he wants to keep it quiet. We felt that you were worthy of knowing.”  
“After a year!” I exclaimed. Hanzo shrugged as Jesse approached. He poured beers for the table.

Not wanting to kill the mood with more depressing questions about the people in Jesse’s past, I changed the subject.  
“So, what did you do in the seven years before the recall?” I asked, settling on something much more recent.  
Jesse looked to Hanzo, who nodded.

Jesse looked down at his beer, biting his lip. He looked back at Hanzo, staring with a smirk.  
“Hanzo…”  


	2. In the mood for Japanese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse describes in excruciating detail his first encounter with Hanzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is different from previous chapters: It's written from McCree's perspective.
> 
> I hope you guys are ready for McHanzo! This is explicit. If McHanzo porn isn't your thing, you probably shouldn't read on. CONSIDER YOURSELVES WARNED!

Jesse sat down on his couch after a long day out. He kicked off his boots and rested his feet on the table, picking up the remote and flicking on the TV. After channel surfing for a couple of minutes, he settled on a game show. Feeling restless, his eyes landed on the map of the world on his wall. Over half of the countries had pins in them. He got up, stretching his arms over his head, and wondered over to the fridge. Bending down, scratching at his torso and yawning, he scanned the fridge. With a smile, he grabbed pizza and a beer. He nuked the pizza in the microwave while staring at the map.

He walked over to his desk. Newspapers, dirty clothing, plates and cutlery cluttering it. He shifted things around, finding three darts.  
“Let’s see where I’m ‘eaded next,” he said before throwing the first dart. It landed in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. The second, Australia. “Been there, done that!” he proclaimed before throwing the third. “Son of a bitch!” he yelled in frustration, the final dart landing on China. “Gimme somewhere I haven’t been next time!” He sat at his desk, taking a swig of his beer and eating the pizza. Scanning over the desk, he settled on an old photo. He smiled as he picked it up.  
“Ah, those were the days. Where are you now, Gabe and Genji?” 

Jesse reminisced about his Blackwatch days. It all started to fall apart after the King’s Row Uprising. Jesse had sustained an injury to his left arm while fighting off the last wave of omnics, so severe it required amputation. Overwatch doctors fitted a robotic arm as replacement. He scratched at the joint between his real arm and the robotic arm, something he did whenever he thought about the incident. Looking at the photo, at Genji, something twigged. He looked at the map, and smiled.  
“Yeah, I’m in the mood for some Japanese.”

Jesse took off his serape and slid on his leather jacket. He took off his cowboy hat, tousled at his hair and placed the hat back on. He put on his boots, checking himself out in the mirror. He rubbed his face, three-days’ worth of stubble itching slightly.  
“Lookin’ good, handsome,” he said to his reflection with a wink before leaving for the city. 

After wandering through the city for a couple of hours, he eventually found a Japanese bar. “Finally!” he proclaimed, looking at the small neon sign. He stepped inside, looking around. It was empty, though given it was fairly late in the evening and the struggle it was to find this place, it wasn’t all that surprising.

Jesse approached the bar and sat down. There was a man sitting at the other end. The man was staring at Jesse, from the moment he walked in until he sat down.  
“Why, hello there.” Jesse said with a warm smile.  
“Hello,” the man simply replied, taking a drink.  
Jesse looked around again and tapped his hands on the bar.  
“Hey, friend? You know where this barkeep is?”  
The man finished the rest of his drink, stood up and walked behind the bar. “What can I get for you?”  
“Ah… I want an authentic Japanese experience.”

The man raised an eyebrow. He got out two glasses, headed to the fridge and got out a rather expensive looking bottle of Sake. He poured the two glasses and handed one to Jesse. Jesse held it up to the man; “To new experiences!” before drinking the entire glass.  
“Ah!” the bartender tried to stop him, but it was too late. He shook his head, muttering in Japanese under his breath.  
“Whoa! That’s intense!” Jesse said, looking at the empty glass.  
“It is supposed to be drunk slowly. To savour the flavours. Enjoy the aromas.” The bartender explained, smelling the sake, taking a sip and letting it linger.

Jesse couldn’t help but smile. “Alright, I’ll have another then, kind sir!” The bartender poured him another glass, and Jesse repeated the man’s actions. “I see, I see.” Jesse held out his hand. “The name’s McCree. Jesse McCree.” The bartender shook his hand.  
“Hanzo.” He said simply.  
“Well, nice to meet you Hanzo.” Jesse took another sip of the sake. 

He looked Hanzo up and down, enjoying what he saw. He had long hair tied up in a high bun, while also sporting an undercut. A bit of hair, too short to be tied up, sat just in front of his right ear. Piercing on the bridge of his nose and piercings in his ears. He was wearing a tight long sleeve shirt, pecs clearly visible. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. A tattoo was sprawled up his left arm, a dragon which was wrapped around his arm and disappeared up his shirt.  
“Impressive tattoo,” Jesse pointed.  
Hanzo looked down at it. “Yes,” he muttered, equally sizing up Jesse. “What happened to your hand?”  
“Workplace accident,” Jesse said, scratching at that damn spot. He finished the last of his sake.

The alcohol buzzing through Jesse made him feel warm, though part of that was taking in the man in front of him. He took off his jacket and draped it over the chair next to him. He rested his elbows on the bar and leaned forward.  
“We do not have any food. I would recommend—“  
“I’m not here for food.” Jesse said, winking at Hanzo.  
Hanzo raised an eyebrow and poured them both another glass of sake. Hanzo leaned close to Jesse, resting his weight on his forearms.  
“Then why are you here?” Hanzo asked, lowering his voice to a husky whisper.  
Jesse grabbed Hanzo’s hand. “Well, I’m ‘ere for a good time.”  
Hanzo took back his hand, grabbed his glass and walked around the bar, sitting next to Jesse.  
“What did you have in mind?” Hanzo asked with that same husky whisper, taking a sip of sake.

Jesse placed his hand on Hanzo’s knee while staring him in the eyes, moving his hand slowly up Hanzo’s leg, stopping on his thigh. Hanzo spread his legs slightly in anticipation. Jesse smiled and took his hand back, sitting back in his seat.

Hanzo tried to stifle a sigh, but failed. Jesse looked at him with a smirk, taking another sip of sake. The second Jesse had placed the glass down on the bar, Hanzo leant in for a kiss. Jesse felt a spark of pleasure in his loins. This is what he wanted, after all. A long, slow pash ensued, Hanzo’s hands wandered down Jesse’s torso and settled on his crotch. Hanzo, feeling Jesse’s erect cock through his pants, gently rubbed his hand over it, fingers tracing the outline, taking in the length and girth.  
“Impressive,” Hanzo complimented, before pulling his hand away. Jesse moaned as he did, desperate for his touch. “Is this what you had in mind, then?” 

Jesse’s head was spinning. He was used to making the first move, and Hanzo took that away from him. And Jesse fucking loved it! “So, your place or mine?” 

Hanzo stood up and walked over to the front door. He locked it and switched off the neon sign. Hanzo proceeded to the other end of the bar, through a door. Jesse didn’t take an eye off him, watching Hanzo in his movements, noticing how tight Hanzo’s pants were around his ass. Jesse followed Hanzo through the door, and up a flight stairs. 

At the top of the stairs there was a small room, occupied with a mattress on the floor and a small chest of drawers. Hanzo was standing against the wall, watching Jesse’s every move. Jesse looked at Hanzo and winkied, before wandering over to the window.

“Nice view,” Jesse teased, eyeing off the view of the neighbouring building. Jesse gasped as Hanzo grabbed his pants from behind, unzipping his jeans and reaching into his boxers to grab his cock. Hanzo pressed his body against Jesse’s, who could feel Hanzo’s hard cock through his jeans. Hanzo kissed at Jesse’s neck, nuzzling his head under Jesse’s hat. 

Jesse tried to turn around but Hanzo had him pinned against the window. He placed a hand on Hanzo’s hand which was still inside his boxers, both men slowly stroking Jesse’s cock. Jesse let out a moan as Hanzo ran a thumb over Jesse’s sensitive head, using pre-cum to lubricate it. Hanzo was slowly grinding against Jesse’s ass, his hard cock teasing Jesse.

Jesse had enough of being submissive, breaking free of Hanzo’s grip. He pushed Hanzo against the wall and unzipped his pants, taking his cock into his hands.

“Not too bad yourself,” Jesse whispered, slowly stroking. Hanzo rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Jesse smiled, before taking Hanzo’s entire member into his mouth, deep throating, Hanzo’s cock twitching with pleasure. Hanzo cursed in Japanese as he knocked off Jesse’s hat and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling Jesse back. Jesse started a slow rhythm, hollowing his cheeks and running his tongue over Hanzo’s cock. 

Hanzo’s hips bucked in Jesse’s face. Jesse slipped Hanzo’s pants down and buried his hands into Hanzo’s ass, fingers grabbing at the toned muscle. He thrusted Hanzo into his face, increasing the speed of the rhythm. Hanzo let out a growl and cursed more in Japanese.  
“Can’t… hold… on!” Hanzo moaned. Jesse deep throated once more as Hanzo’s orgasm was released down his throat. Jesse swallowed, getting up off the floor while slowly stroking Hanzo’s cock, cum still dribbling out. 

Hanzo grabbed Jesse and leaned in for another kiss, his hands squeezing Jesse's ass before settling on Jesse’s cock, stroking hard but slow. Hanzo crouched down, taking Jesse into his mouth. Jesse moaned, trying not to cum there and then. He bit his lip in an attempt to control himself, he wasn’t ready for this to be over. Jesse had intentions to explore Hanzo. He grabbed Hanzo’s bun and pulled, stopping Hanzo.

Hanzo stood up and Jesse grabbed his shirt, trying to pull it up. Hanzo took it off, and Jesse marvelled at the tattoo, how it went the entire length up his arm and finishing on his chest. Hanzo kicked off his boots and pants, now trying to get Jesse undressed. Both men now naked, Hanzo walked over to his bedside table, grabbing two condoms and a bottle of lube. 

Hanzo approached Jesse and kissed passionately, his hands drifting down Jesse’s torso before settling on Jesse’s cock once again, slowly stroking. Jesse grabbed the lube, smearing the gel all over his fingers. He reached around and fingered Hanzo’s hole, inserting two fingers slowly. Hanzo groaned, clenching tightly on Jesse’s fingers. 

“I ain’t your first, am I?” Jesse whispered, small smirk on his face.  
“It has been a long time,” Hanzo answered. When Hanzo relaxed, Jesse started scissoring, before inserting a third finger. Jesse curled his fingers, causing Hanzo’s hips to buck and tighten his grip on Jesse’s cock. 

Jesse, who was kissing Hanzo’s neck, brought his lips up to Hanzo’s ear.  
“Turn around,” he whispered. Hanzo complied, resting his weight on his hands and knees. Jesse slipped on a condom and lubed his cock, lined himself at Hanzo’s entrance and pressed against him. 

Hanzo tightened on Jesse’s cock as he pushed in slowly. Jesse maintained a slow rhythm; he didn’t want a quick fuck. Jesse ran his robotic hand down Hanzo’s spine, causing Hanzo to shiver and reflexively push down on Jesse, taking all of him in. Jesse increased his speed as Hanzo grabbed his cock and started stroking, taking great pleasure in watching the man he was fucking jerk himself. The men were moaning through thrusts, louder and harder. Jesse started to lose control, his thrusting becoming unpredictable. Jesse grabbed Hanzo’s hips as he came, slowing his rhythm. Hanzo came in his hand as Jesse stopped thrusting. 

Hanzo let out a sigh as Jesse pulled out. Jesse pulled Hanzo towards him, kissing passionately once again.  
“Haven’t had a lay like that in a long time,” Jesse whispered through a smile. He followed Hanzo into the bathroom to get cleaned up before collapsing on the mattress for sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fellow McHanzo peeps, I hope you enjoyed the read. There isn't enough McHanzo porn, so I wrote my own XD
> 
> This is my first time writing gay porn, I hope I did it justice.


	3. Three is Definitely Not a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You react to Jesse's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready yourselves for some poly!McHanzo. This chapter is explicit as fuck, so if poly isn't your thing, then skip this chapter. 
> 
> I do promise to get back to the McCree backstory. It'll be in it's own smut-free chapter, I'll work through this smut eventually XD

I sat there in disbelief. In awe. In shock. Hanging off Jesse’s every word. Every single detail - Jesse left nothing out. Hanzo, whose hand I was holding right through the story, turned to me. We’d been sitting in silence for… I don’t even know how long! “Are you OK?”

I opened my mouth to speak before closing it. _“What? Really? No… Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck.”_ I was speechless. I didn’t know what to say, where to start. I just went with the first thing.  
“You owned a bar, and this is the first I’m hearing about it?” Directing my question to Hanzo.  
“That’s what you took away from my story?!” Jesse asked, hands in the air.

I looked to Jesse. Then back to Hanzo. I shifted in my seat, I could feel how wet I was; how aroused I was.  
“I am so turned on right now,” I said, climbing into Hanzo’s lap and kissing him passionately. The weight of the couch shifted as Jesse took my spot. I could feel Jesse’s hand rubbing softly on the small of my back, his fingers teasingly slipping into my pants and onto my skin. I pulled away from Hanzo, looking at him. _“Can I..?”_ Hanzo nodded. I proceeded to kiss Jesse now, same passion as with Hanzo. It felt like that first night I met Hanzo, like I was on autopilot. _“It’s probably the booze,”_ I thought, pulling away from Jesse.

I glanced around the bar, it had emptied slightly from earlier, but it was still rather crowded. I noticed a couple of people with their eyes on us.  
“We should get out of here,” I said to the men in front of me. I climbed off Hanzo and tried adjusting my pants subtly, I was so uncomfortably wet.

We hailed down a taxi and headed to the hotel. The three of us were crammed in the back seat, me sitting in the middle. We were all over each other. My attention split between kissing between the two men, their lips on my neck, hands on my breasts. Jesse was remarkably confident, rubbing firmly on my crotch.

We arrived at the hotel and stumbled into the elevator. Hands still wondering to places they shouldn’t – Jesse was standing behind me and snuck his hand down my pants, feeling my wetness. He let out a soft moan in my ear before kissing my neck.  
"Hmmm, I'm glad you didn't turn tail and run away from us," Jesse whispered.  
"I've had fantasies about this," I admitted.  
"Is that so?" Jesse said with a whisper, biting my ear lobe.  


I could feel Hanzo's hand against my back. He had his hand down Jesse’s pants, stroking Jesse. I bit my lip, the image getting me off.

I grumbled at how long it was taking the elevator to take us to our floor. I wanted nothing more than to rip my clothes off and fool around. I looked at the buttons and laughed, realising none of us had selected the floor. I pressed our floor number and the elevator jerked slightly before moving, the sudden movement causing Jesse to slip a finger inside me. 

I let out a loud moan, not expecting the touch. Hanzo sniggered.

“Hanzo! You keep that up and our evening will be over sooner than I would like!” Jesse said through kissing my neck. He hadn’t removed his finger from inside me, instead curling it, exploring, learning what got me off. My hips bucked back into Jesse, I could feel his cock now pressed up against my back. Another hand slipped into my pants, the familiar calloused touch rubbing on my clit. My moaning intensified as the elevator door opened on our floor. We didn’t move. Both men kept their hands in my pants, rubbing and exploring. The doors closed again, I closed my eyes, my back arching as I came. 

Trying to catch my breath, I could feel lips pressed against mine. I kissed, our tongues dancing. I smiled, looking at Hanzo facing me. We got out of the elevator and headed for the room. Hanzo held the card to the scanner, letting us in. He threw his wallet on the table and took off his jacket. I jumped into his arms, my arms and legs wrapped around him. 

He sat down on the bed, his hands on my ass. I started grinding against his crotch, rubbing against his cock. I untied his hair, weaving my fingers through. Hanzo started kissing my neck, and I glanced over to Jesse, who was slowly stroking his cock while watching us, clearly enjoying the show. I bit my lip, eyeing off his cock. _“Big boy…”_ I thought, desperately wanting to play with him. 

“Get naked,” I winked at Jesse. He smiled and got undressed. I watched his every move. He joined us on the bed, sitting behind Hanzo and kissing his neck. Hanzo turned to face him, I used this opportunity to climb off Hanzo and get undressed to my undies. Watching them pash, stifled moans between kisses, Hanzo slowly stroking off Jesse, I couldn’t contain myself, I found my hand in my undies, rubbing my clit. Jesse looked at me and held out a hand, inviting me to join them.

I pulled up on Hanzo’s shirt, he was overdressed at this stage. They continued kissing as I unzipped Hanzo’s pants and started stroking his cock, pre-cum leaving wetness in his undies. I pulled down on his pants, he shifted his legs, helping me get them off. Hanzo pinned Jesse beneath him, they were kissing passionately. I climbed on the bed to join them, lying next to Jesse, rubbing my hand over his torso. I wasn’t used to the feel of chest hair, not that he was excessively hairy, but compared to the smoothness of Hanzo, it was novel.

I bit my lip as my hand wondered down to Jesse’s cock. I grabbed it from the base, gently running my fingers up his length. Pre-cum was dribbling down the underside of his cock, I swept it up with my finger.  
"Aww... fuck!" Jesse moaned, watching as I licked my finger clean. Hanzo climbed off Jesse, I took this opportunity to have some fun. I took position between Jesse’s legs, his eyes wide with anticipation. I planted gentle kisses up the length of his cock, teasing with each kiss. Starting at the base, I licked to the tip, before taking him into my mouth, running my tongue over his head, making circles. I grabbed the base and started stroking, starting a slow rhythm while occasionally flicking my tongue, making his cock twitch.  
"Well darlin', you know how to make a man feel good!" Jesse moaned.

I started to moan when I could feel Hanzo’s hands trace over my body. He unhooked my bra and played with by breasts, rolling my nipples between his fingers. His hands moved to my hips, he lowered my undies and started fingering me, thrusting two fingers inside me and curling them. I shifted my ass upwards, taking off my undies as I readjusted. Jesse took the opportunity to readjust himself on his knees, grabbing my head and pulling me back to his cock. I ran my tongue back over his head, collecting pre-cum as I took his cock as deep as I could. 

I let out another moan as I could feel Hanzo’s cock pressed against my pussy, slowly filling the emptiness inside me. He started thrusting hard, my orgasm building and exploding through me. Jesse’s grip on my hair tightened as his hips bucked, moaning as he released his load into my mouth. I swallowed and tried to catch my breath. Hanzo was still thrusting, but had reduced his speed slightly. 

Jesse grabbed my hands and placed them on his shoulders, he leant in for a kiss. The new angle felt fucking amazing, as Hanzo started up his thrusting again. He let out a growl as he came, watching me and Jesse pash. He pulled out and kissed my neck. Jesse pulled away, giving Hanzo a kiss on the forehead as he climbed off the bed. I turned to Hanzo, kissing him passionately, before lying back down on the bed, arms and legs sore from the evening’s activities.

I watched as Jesse put on his pants, stepping onto the balcony. He lit up a cigarette, leaning on the railing. I turned my attention back to Hanzo, who was resting his head on his left hand. I traced my finger along the tattoo with a smile.  
“So you and Jesse, huh?”  
Hanzo nodded.  
“Did you two date?”  
“No. Though he would come to the bar occasionally.”  
“And you’d fuck?”  
Hanzo smirked. He didn’t need to say anything to confirm that question. I kissed his hand.

“Should I be worried about you two?” I asked jokingly.  
“Nah hon’, just a “cheeky shag” as you called it earlier.” Jesse said, walking back into the room.  
“Jesse, if you –“  
“I know, I know” Jesse grumbled, grabbing a mint from his other pocket. He wondered into the bathroom, taking a quick shower.  
“He thinks that because he is different that it is OK to smoke those things.” Hanzo said, with disgust.  
“I’ve never seen him smoke,” thinking hard about every moment I’ve seen him over the last year  
“Only after sex.”  
“Ah.” I giggled. “So it’s been a while for him, then?”  
Hanzo laughed. I sighed. “So, why now?” I asked. 

Hanzo didn’t answer, but I thought about it, about the last couple of weeks. We did buy lube. We were getting more adventurous with the vibrator, anal becoming a thing in the bedroom. I chuckled.  
“Ah, yep, I got it.” I whispered, leaning in for a kiss.  
“Got what, darlin’?” Jesse said, coming out of the bathroom, naked and hopping onto the bed.  
I shook my head. “Nothing.” I got up, kissed him on the cheek and went to the bathroom, Hanzo followed to get cleaned up.

I approached the bed, Jesse was already under the covers, trying to get comfortable. I hopped in, taking position next to him, and Hanzo followed in last. I couldn’t help but smile. I didn’t in my wildest dreams think that this would ever happen. 

“G’night sweet peas”, Jesse said with a yawn. I turned to face Hanzo, kissing him on the nose before closing my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're just getting started with the poly, folks. Still got another day and night in the city ;-)


	4. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Jesse and Hanzo explore the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Poly!McHanzo here. And brief McHanzo ;-)

I woke to the sound of the TV on. A news report about another Omnic facility that was attacked. I sat up and groaned, placing a hand on my forehead and collapsing back to the bed.

“Ah, she lives!” I heard Jesse call from the balcony. I turned to face him, smiling. He walked in, Hanzo followed. Both in robes and slippers provided by the hotel. I laughed, the sight in Hanzo in something so foreign amused me. I tried sitting up again, sighing and groaning, resting my weight on the headboard of the bed.

“Good morning,” Hanzo kissed me on the forehead. Jesse approached with a glass of water and aspirin. I took them, and buried my head into my knees. My head was pounding, mouth dry. I looked up at Hanzo, then to Jesse. They looked completely fine, not affected by the alcohol we’d had the night before.

“How are you not dying?” I groaned.  
“We didn’t have that much to drink, darlin’. You’re just a lightweight!” Jesse laughed.  
Hanzo, rubbing his hand on my back gently, scoffed at Jesse’s insensitivity. “Perhaps a shower might make you feel better?”  
“Hmm,” I said, kicking my legs over the bed. I reached for Hanzo’s arm, trying to regain my balance. He walked me into the bathroom, I nodded and he closed the door behind him. 

I turned on the shower, the sound of the rushing water was near deafening. I hadn’t been this hung over in a long time. I stood in the shower, the water cascading down my body. I leaned against the wall, remembering the events of last night. _“Thank fuck I didn’t have so much to drink that I have no memory.”_ I replayed the events in my head, arousal building up again. I groaned, not nearly in the mood for more sex in my current state. I quickly washed myself down, indulging in the free shampoo and conditioner to wash my hair. 

I dried myself down and wrapped the towel around me. I wandered back into the bedroom to grab my toiletries. Rifling through the bag, I found a pair of undies that weren’t Hanzo’s.  
“Uhh…” I started, holding them up.  
“Ah, you found ‘em!” Jesse said, approaching me, taking them out of my hand and putting them on. “Didn’t feel right rummagin’ through your bag.”  
I gasped, looking at Hanzo. “This is what you had planned! That’s why you wanted to pack the suitcase!”  
Hanzo smirked, and folded his arms over his chest, looking proud that he managed to plan Jesse joining us without my knowledge. I looked back into the bag and found some lube. I threw it on the bed. 

“Well, considering it’s been a while for you two, have at it!” I smirked. I grabbed my toiletries and headed back into the bathroom. I brushed my hair and put on moisturiser and deodorant. I could hear laughing coming from the both of them. 

I walked back into the room. Bottle of lube still on the bed. Part of me was disappointed, I wanted a show! I huffed, grabbing my undies from yesterday off the floor and stuffing them in the suitcase. They were in no condition to be worn again! 

“How ya feelin’, sweet pea?” Jesse asked, placing his hands on my hips and kissing my neck gently.  
“Better. Hungry. Breakfast? I’m statving!... Pancakes! I need pancakes!” I said with excitement and not giving either of them an option. We got dressed and they took me to a café which, according to Jesse, has the best pancakes. They were pretty good, though I miss the pancakes from home. There was a little place I would go to, they had the best pancakes, and no one’s could match.

The waitress placed the pancakes in front of me, and I couldn’t eat fast enough.  
“Whoa, easy there. Those pancakes ain’t goin’ anywhere!” Jesse said, watching me inhale them.  
“I’m starving!” I said with a mouthful of pancake.

Hanzo nudged me. Poor table manners were a pet peeve of his. I swallowed my food and apologised. He looked over to Jesse and shook his head. We were in a booth, Hanzo and I sitting on one side, Jesse on the other. He had his back to the wall, one leg up on the seat, resting an elbow on his knee. He was eating his pancakes with his hands.  
“You and your rules!” Jesse teased. Hanzo shook his head, taking a sip of tea, trying not to let Jesse get to him.

“So, are pancakes your after sex go to?” Jesse asked with confidence.  
I started to blush. A smile creeped across my lips.  
“Cause you have pancakes. A LOT!”  
“Well, we fuck a lot!” I said, nudging Hanzo with my shoulder. Hanzo smirked, wrapping his arm around me.  
“Hmm,” Jesse said, raising his eyebrows. 

“So what’s the story with you and Hana?” I asked. I’d never really had the opportunity to ask him, given they were attached to the hip.  
“Ah, sweet girl, when she wants to be. She’s my partner in crime. She was givin’ ol’ Hanzo a hard time when he joined, more than most. I kept her in line best I could.”  
“And he did a very good job.” Hanzo said, grabbing his hand.  
“Did you two ever…” I pointed at their hands. “You know… On base?”  
“Fuck?” Jesse said, smiling. “Nah. We came close a couple of times in Hanzo’s early days, but didn’t want to be the talk of the town. Spent a lot of time chillin’ out though, gettin’ to know each other. Don’t worry though, I’m not the jealous type.” Jesse said with a wink.

I finished my pancakes and took in the smell from my second cup of coffee.  
“I finally feel human again,” I said aloud.  
“Good. Now what did you want to do today?” Hanzo asked.  
“Hmm. Is there a museum, or zoo or something?”  
“There’s the aquarium if you’re interested.” Jesse suggested.  
“Yep! Let’s do it!” I said excitedly.

We arrived at the aquarium and wandered around. I looked at the map, the only thing I was really interested in were the penguins. They were the final exhibit. Hanzo was painstakingly slow with each exhibit, reading the cards, analysing the animals. I mean, I enjoy watching them, but this was a new level of analysis.

I was standing at the exit of the exhibit we were at. Hanzo still had another two tanks to analyse. I was leaning against the wall, shoulder and head resting on it. I took a deep breath as I felt hands on my hips and a body pressed against mine.  
“Hello there, Mr. Octopus. You are lucky that you are in this tank. If you were not, I would turn you into food!” Jesse whispered, imagining what Hanzo was thinking, doing the worst Hanzo impression possible. I let out a laugh, and quickly covered my mouth to stifle the laughter. 

Hanzo crossed his arms across his chest. “I was trained to be aware of my surroundings. I can hear you!” Hanzo approached us, snatched Jesse’s hat and placed it on his head. “And you get this back when you show some respect!” Hanzo walked back to the last tank in the exhibit as Jesse whimpered at his lost hat.

I couldn’t control my laughter now. I turned to face Jesse, giving him a hug in an attempt to console him. I looked back to Hanzo, who practically had his face pressed against the tank, trying to check out the baby seahorses.  
“Fuck he looks good in your hat.”  
“I know. He does it ‘cause it drives me crazy.” Jesse admitted, trying to adjust himself. I looked down, bulge visible in his pants.  
“No kidding.” I whispered, gently sweeping my hand across his erection. 

Jesse let out a stifled moan, leaning back on the wall himself. I pressed my body against his, leaning in for a kiss. I subtly started swaying against his body, feeling his erection against my hips. His hands wandered down to my ass, squeezing firmly. I felt another set of hands on my shoulders, gently massaging. Hanzo planted a kiss on my neck. I felt a pang of pleasure in my core. I sighed softly, the sound of the aquarium returning to me. Jesse reached back for his hat, but Hanzo ducked and ran ahead. 

“Son of a…” Jesse said, chasing after him. I followed, Jesse still trying to paw at the hat. Hanzo pinned Jesse against the wall, hands above his head.  
“I said, you will get the hat back when you show some respect. I have yet to see some.” Hanzo said, leaning in for a kiss.  
Jesse moaned. I finally caught up to them, they were clearly in a world of their own. Hanzo’s body was pressed against Jesse’s. A smirk creeped over Hanzo’s lips as he intentionally pushed his body into Jesse’s. 

“Come on, the penguins are next!” I said, walking away backwards so I could watch them, making sure they didn’t get up to mischief. Hanzo let go of Jesse and followed me, Jesse slapping Hanzo's ass as he walked away. Hanzo scowled, turning to Jesse.  
“At this stage, sugar, just keep it!” Jesse said with a wink.

I ran up to the penguin exhibit. Jesse stood next to me, watching them. I grabbed Jesse’s arm and leant into him, giggling like a school girl.  
“Nawww… look at them waddle! Aren’t they adorable?!”  
“Not as adorable as you are, sweet pea. Don’t think I’ve seen you so excited ‘bout somethin’.”

Hanzo stood by my other side, grabbing my hand and kissing it. I let go of Jesse and faced Hanzo, pulling him down for a kiss.  
“Thank you for this,” I whispered. Jesse stood beside Hanzo, resting his weight on his shoulder.  
“Anyone hungry? I can do with some lunch!” Jesse suggested.

We left the aquarium, got some fast food and headed for the park. Jesse led us to a secluded spot, surrounded by trees, away from the main drawcards the park had to offer. Hanzo was still wearing Jesse’s hat. Every now and then Jesse would bite his lip, or let out a heavy breath while staring at Hanzo. 

We’d finished eating, the three of us lying on the grass, staring at the clouds and listening to the birds. I was playing with Hanzo’s hand, lazily massaging his palm, grabbing his fingers, intertwining them between mine. He took back his hand and I looked over to him, he and Jesse staring into each other’s eyes. Jesse was on his side, slowly stroking Hanzo’s thigh. Hanzo ran his hand through Jesse’s hair. I smiled and looked away, giving them their space. Curiosity got the better of me though, when I could hear kissing and heavy breathing. 

I rolled over on to my tummy, watching the men. Jesse had slipped his hand down Hanzo’s pants, grabbing his cock free. Jesse crouched down and took Hanzo into his mouth. Hanzo placed Jesse’s hat over his face.  
“Oh no, sugar, you don’t get to hide,” Jesse said, grabbing the hat and throwing it to me with a wink before taking Hanzo again.

I sat up and put the hat on. Watching on, it was surreal. I desperately wanted to join in, but decided against it. Jesse had a slow rhythm going, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked. Hanzo let out a soft moan and cursed in Japanese. Jesse took Hanzo entirely into his mouth and closed his eyes as Hanzo grabbed Jesse’s head and bucked his hips. Jesse pulled away and lay down next to Hanzo, resting his head on his shoulder. Hanzo fixed himself up and looked over to me, holding out his hand.

He smiled and winked, staring at my hands. I had a finger in my mouth and my hand down my pants. I hadn’t even realised. I blushed, embarrassed that I could lose myself so easily. I approached Hanzo, he grabbed my hand which was down my pants and sucked on my wet fingers. I laid down next to him, resting my head on his chest.

Jesse propped himself up on his elbows, looking at me. He held out his hand, I grabbed it, fingers intertwining.  
“Thanks for lettin’ me borrow your boyfriend.” 

We wondered around the city for the rest of the day. Checked out some of its older architecture and some street art. The sun was setting and the evening was getting colder. 

“What are we thinkin’, sweet peas?” Jesse asked us, placing his arms around both our shoulders.  
I shrugged, looking at Hanzo. “We didn’t have any plans, do you have any ideas?” I asked Jesse.  
“Yeah, I know a place,” Jesse said with a smirk. He led the way to a karaoke bar.  
“Uh… no. I don’t sing.” I said. Hanzo didn’t have to say anything, his stance clear that he would rather be anywhere but here.  
“Aww, c’mon. We can gang up on him, two to one!” Jesse said with a smirk.  
“And you’ll regret that decision when you hear my voice. I don’t want to drink enough to gain the confidence, I’ve had a hangover big enough for the three of us this weekend, and I don’t want another!” 

I could hear Hanzo mutter under his breath in Japanese. _“Thank you, my love.”_  
_“Oh, if I wanted to drink we’d be in there!”_ I said with a smile.  
“Ah! No fair! No talkin’ in Japanese!” Jesse whined. He huffed, crossing his arms. “Alright, how ‘bout a compromise?”  
Hanzo groaned. “Fine, but no singing!”

Jesse lead us to a vintage American diner. He didn’t give us the option, walking in and asking for a table. We sat down, the seats like car seats from an old car. Staff dressed up like they were from the 1950’s.  
“Ah, I loved this era,” Jesse said, closing his eyes and taking a breath.  
I looked around. My eyes landed on a jukebox in the corner. _“Ah, this was your compromise?”_

We ordered, ate and drank. I ordered a milkshake with dinner. The tall glass was still half full, even with Hanzo helping me to finish it off. Jesse had wandered off to the jukebox a while ago, beer in hand, singing and dancing with himself, and the occasional staff member as they approached. 

“You know, I didn’t think that this would be the reason why you are so close with Jesse.” I said to Hanzo, grabbing his hand.  
“He is the only other person I can be myself around. He has a way of making me relax.”  
“He’s so different to you, though. He’s loud, doesn’t care what people think.” I said, pointing at him gyrating against the jukebox as if it were a person. He looked over and pointed back, gesturing me to join him. I shook my head and rested it on Hanzo’s shoulder. Jesse shrugged and got back into the song.

“He was the only one who did not judge me when I joined Overwatch. Everyone had prior history with Genji. Jesse more so than most. But no matter how much Genji said that he was at peace with what happened, it did not stop them.” Hanzo looked down at his hands, then back at me. “I knew you were the one when you too did not judge me after you found out.”  
“Honestly, it was in the past. Your past. I can’t change that. I can see it pains you, even now. You’re not that person.” I kissed Hanzo’s hand. I’d never told him how I felt about his situation. I didn’t have to, he knew how I felt.

Hanzo placed a hand under my chin. I looked at him.  
“Jesse said the same thing,” he said before kissing me, slow and passionate. His hand wondered down to my thigh, gently squeezing. I moved his hand to my crotch.  
“Oh, party over here, ‘ey?” Jesse said, sitting down next to Hanzo and tucking in to the unfinished milkshake.  
I sighed, looking over to Jesse. “We’re heading back to the hotel, you can stay out longer if you want.”  
Jesse looked down, noticing the bulge in Hanzo’s pants, and Hanzo’s hand on my crotch.  
He smiled. “Nah, you go on ahead, I’ll join you in a little bit.”

We walked back to the hotel, my hand firmly planted on Hanzo’s ass. The silence was eerie compared to the last 24 hours. I’d grown used to Jesse’s noise. Whether from some running commentary, or the sound of his spurs turning on his boots with every step. I was happy to have alone time with Hanzo, but part of me missed having Jesse with us.

We entered the room, I took no time getting undressed, inviting Hanzo to join me in the shower. I tied up my hair into a bun in an effort not to get it wet, and lowered the shower head to my shoulder height. Hanzo pinned me against the wall, kissing my neck. His hands traced down my body before settling on my pussy, a finger gently rubbing against my clit. He grabbed my leg, wrapping it around his waist. 

“Not in here,” I whispered in his ear. I grabbed soap and lathered up his body, running my hands over every muscle. I gently tugged at his cock as my hands wondered around, his erection not relenting since the diner. We rinsed ourselves off, Hanzo turning off the shower and grabbing towels to dry ourselves. As I was done drying myself off, Hanzo grabbed me, carrying me to the bed. 

Hanzo placed me at the edge of the bed, leaning down and kissing my neck. He planted kisses down my body, stopping at my breasts, taking my nipple into his mouth to gently suck. He continued down, over my hips before settling on my pussy, sucking and licking my clit and inserting two fingers inside me. I grabbed his head, running my fingers through his tied up hair. 

I rested my legs on Hanzo’s shoulders, pulling him in closer. I let out a moan as I heard the door beep and open.

“You guys decent?” Jesse called from the door, poking his head in. “OH. I’ll… I’ll wait out here.” The door closed again. I propped myself up, looking at Hanzo. He looked at me, fingers still inside me, and smirked. I nodded.  
“Get in here, gunslinger!” I called from the bed. The door burst open and slammed shut.  
“Oh, I thought you’d never call out!” He said, stripping naked. Jesse, his hat in tow, placed it on Hanzo’s head and joined me on the bed, playing with my breasts while watching Hanzo eat me out. 

Hanzo stood up and lined himself at my entrance before thrusting in. He wrapped my leg around his hip, holding it in place.  
“Jesse, here, now!” Hanzo ordered through a breath.  
Jesse hopped off the bed, grabbing the lube. He smothered his cock, using the excess to finger Hanzo. Jesse placed a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder, causing him to fall on the bed, weight resting on his arms.

Hanzo’s hips bucked as Jesse entered him. Hanzo grabbed my hands and placed them above my head, thrusting hard and fast. Jesse had his hands on Hanzo’s hips, thrusting slow, then matching Hanzo’s rhythm.

Hanzo moaned, louder and more uncontrolled than I had ever heard before. His grip on my hands tightened as he came, shouting expletives in Japanese. Hanzo leant down, kissing and sucking on my neck. His hips bucked reflexively into me as Jesse thrusted harder, causing my back to arch as I came. Jesse giving one last hard thrust before coming. 

Jesse relaxed his stance before pulling out, retreating to the bathroom to clean up. Hanzo let go of my hands, shifting a lock of hair off my face and coming in for a kiss. Jesse walked past us, giving Hanzo a slap on the ass as he grabbed his pants and headed for the balcony. Hanzo pulled out, helping me up and we got cleaned up. I retreated to the bed while Hanzo too grabbed his pants and headed to the balcony with Jesse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but this chapter was incredibly hard to write. I wrote half of the next chapter, and started an AU fic, trying to gain inspiration and get my thoughts in order. 
> 
> Everything I wrote sounded incredibly wrong. I don't think I'm 100% happy with it, but I don't hate what I wrote anymore.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter at least. The next chapter is definitely my favourite!


	5. Experimentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut. 100%.
> 
> Poly!McHanzo, with the reader revealing her dominant side.

I woke up in a tangle of limbs. Hanzo’s arm was draped over my chest, his body pressed hard against mine. Jesse’s legs were intertwined between mine, our foreheads touching. I smiled, watching Jesse twitch slightly in his sleep. I brushed my hand gently through his hair, getting it out of his face. I looked down at his shoulder, analysing an old and feint circular scar. I hadn’t seen a scar in years, not since epidermal technology advanced enough to heal wounds without leaving scars. _“A sign of his age”_ I thought as I gently ran my thumb over it. 

I traced my finger down his left arm. More scars, linear like knife wounds, before making my way down to his artificial limb. I ran my fingers over his palm, down to his fingertips.  
“I can feel that, y’know.” Jesse whispered.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
He groaned, shuffling closer to me. “Don’t be silly. I liked it.”  
I continued playing with his hand, drawing circles over his palm with my thumb. “I was wondering if you were able to feel through it.”  
“Yeah, it’s different though. Feels artificial, more sensitive than my real hand.” Jesse was staring at me now.  
“Good,” I whispered, kissing him and bringing his hand down to my pussy. 

His eyes widened. He inserted a finger, I shivered at how cold it felt. I bit my lip, not wanting to wake Hanzo.  
“I’ve been wondering what this would feel like.” I whispered, trying to stifle a moan.  
“Oh, have you now?” Jesse said with a smirk on his face. He inserted another finger, then another. My hips bucked as he curled them, my hand grabbing onto his bicep. 

“What are you two up to?” Hanzo whispered, looking over my shoulder. “Hmm, it is an exciting sensation, is it not?”  
“Fuck yes,” I moaned, grabbing the back of his head. He started kneading at my breast, drawing his fingertips to my nipples. Jesse started kissing at my neck. Hanzo disappeared out of the bed and returned, I used the opportunity to grab Jesse’s cock and kiss him passionately. 

Jesse grabbed my leg and draped it over his hip, his cock now resting at my entrance. He took control and lined it up, inserting himself into me slowly. I could feel Hanzo kissing down my back, cold fingers rubbing on my hole. 

“Yes!” I moaned, before Hanzo inserted two fingers. My hips bucked, an overwhelming sense of pleasure filled me. Hanzo removed his fingers, his cock now resting on my ass. I could hear him applying more lube before lining himself up.  
“Are you ready?” Hanzo asked softly.  
I nodded, bracing myself for him. I moaned as he entered me. Jesse still wasn’t thrusting, just watching to make sure I was comfortable. He didn’t need to though, I was doing my fair share of thrusting, my hips bucking with every movement from Hanzo.

Both men were fully inside me now. Jesse started first, thrusting in and out slowly, before Hanzo started, matching his speed but on alternating rhythms – When Jesse was fully in me, Hanzo was thrusting out.  
“I didn’t think you’d be into this, sweet pea,” Jesse whispered, kissing my forehead.  
“We’ve… got toys!” Was all I could muster, the pleasure getting the better of me as I moaned heavily, feeling myself tightening around the both of them as I came. My hands buried deep into Jesse’s biceps. Jesse thrusted into me hard as he came, Hanzo maintaining a slow and steady rhythm, kissing my back and neck. 

Jesse stayed inside me, slowly thrusting. His eyes were closed tight. I brought my hand up to his head, grabbing a handful of hair. He looked at me, biting his lip, increasing his thrusting again. Hanzo increased his speed, reaching around and rubbing a finger on my clit. I moaned again, placing my hand on his ass, grabbing it as my back arched against his body, coming again. His thrusting slowed as he came, whispering curse words in Japanese. Jesse thrusted one last time as he came for a second time.

I leaned into Jesse for a kiss, groaning as Hanzo pulled out. Jesse pulled away as Hanzo started kissing my neck, I turned to him, kissing him too.  
“I love you,” I whispered, resting my forehead against his.  
“Aishiteru,” Hanzo whispered back.

I laid on the bed for a moment, gaining my composure. Jesse had wandered out on the balcony for a smoke, this time naked, in broad daylight.  
“Do you have no shame?!” I yelled from the bed.  
He turned to face me. “Darlin’ when you’ve lived as long as I have, you just don’t care!”  
I smiled. Hanzo came out of the bathroom, putting on his undies and his jeans, taking position on the bed.

I got up and headed for the bathroom. I took a quick shower, the easiest way for me to get cleaned up. I got out of the shower and headed back into the bedroom. I grabbed a fresh pair of undies from the suitcase. I looked over to Jesse’s serape, which was draped over the chair. Feeling cheeky, I put it on. It barely covered my boobs. I checked myself out in the mirror, yep, under boob visible. I wondered back into the bedroom in search of Jesse’s hat. I placed it on.

“Fuck, sweet pea! You’re going the right way about getting another lay!” Jesse exclaimed from the balcony, walking in. Hanzo looked up from his phone, jaw hanging.  
“Jesse is correct in his assessment.” Hanzo added. I raised an eyebrow and bit my lip.  
I ran over to my phone, taking a picture of myself. I sent it to both of them.  
“For when you get lonely on missions.” I said with a wink.

Then there was a knock at the door.  
“Well, go on!” Jesse said with a smirk. I answered the door, it was room service with breakfast. He wheeled the meals in and placed them down before walking away. The poor guy copped an eye-full between Jesse and myself. The three of us looked at each other and laughed.

I sat on the bed, looking at what I wanted to eat first. Jesse put on a pair of boxers and joined us.  
He took out his phone, positioning himself between Hanzo and myself. He rested his head on Hanzo’s shoulder, and I licked his neck as he took the picture. He sent it to both our phones.  
“I think this might be my new favourite picture!” Jesse exclaimed, looking at the photo.

We got stuck into breakfast. There was an obscene amount of food, but given how much Hanzo and Jesse eat, I wasn’t worried about any waste.  
“I’m not going to get that back, am I?” Jesse asked, looking me up and down.  
“Hmm… no.” I teased, trying to be as seductive as possible while eating a croissant which was flaking everywhere.  
“Fine, maybe I don’t want it back.” Jesse shrugged sarcastically.  
“Fine.” I looked to Jesse, poking my tongue out at him.

Hanzo sat quietly, eating and sipping tea. Not once taking his eyes off me. I could tell by the look on his face that he was thoroughly enjoying me dressed in Jesse’s serape and hat. He has subtle tells, he squints slightly, his lips twitch. He may have remarkable control, but when he gets horny, his control slips. I could see his erection pressing on his jeans. I bit my lip and looked back at him, he’d seen that I had noticed. He went to move his hand, but stopped. Neither of us were about to give in, and I was in a dominant kind of mood.

Jesse put the empty plates out in the hallway and joined Hanzo on the bed. I took the last sip of my coffee before getting up off the bed and placing it on the bedside table. I readjusted the serape, making sure not to flash a boob. I walked around the room, picking up various articles of clothing from the three of us, folding them neatly and placing them in the suitcase. I’d glance at the men every now and then, both watching my every move. 

I sat on the chair in the corner of the room, crossing one leg over the other. I shifted my weight in the chair, placing an elbow on the arm rest and resting my head in my hand. Jesse got off the bed and started walking towards me. I held up my hand, raising an eyebrow.  
“Sit,” I ordered.  
“Well, if I can’t touch you…” Jesse started, before facing Hanzo, playing with his hair, running a finger down his cheek. Jesse looked back to me, then to Hanzo, leaning in for a kiss. It was a deep, passionate kiss, their tongues dancing, both men letting out a small moan.

I let out a breath. I loved watching Hanzo and Jesse kiss. Watching the man I love get it on with someone else got me off. Jesse ran a hand down Hanzo’s chest, planting kisses in its wake. He settled on Hanzo’s nipples, kissing and sucking. Hanzo bit his lip, resting his head on the headboard. 

Jesse continued on, unzipping Hanzo’s pants and allowing his cock free. Jesse started pumping, slow and steady.  
_“Get over here!”_ Hanzo ordered, speaking in Japanese. I walked over, giving him this only request. I sat on the bed next to him, kissing him passionately. His hand cupped my face, before making his way to my breast. He let out a growl; Jesse had increased his speed slightly. I could feel Jesse’s hand make his way up my leg, a finger trying to get inside my undies. I grabbed his hand and pushed it away, denying him what he wanted. He huffed, but didn’t try again. 

I stepped away from Hanzo. I ran my finger down his torso, up Jesse’s arm and ran my fingers through his hair. I pushed down. “Suck him off,” I whispered in Jesse’s ear. I made my way to the other side of the bed, watching on, watching as Jesse licked the pre-cum off Hanzo before deep throating him. Jesse started a rhythm, placing a hand at the base of Hanzo’s cock and playing with the head, licking and kissing it, occasionally taking all of Hanzo, hollowing his cheeks. 

Jesse placed a hand on his cock and started stroking. I made my way to Jesse, grabbing his hand and replacing it with mine. I started pumping, tightening my grip. He let out a moan with Hanzo in his mouth, making Hanzo moan. 

“Up,” I ordered to Jesse. He sat up, I continued pumping. I took over sucking off Hanzo, running my tongue up from the base of his cock to the tip, making circles over his sensitive head. I pulled up, grabbing Hanzo’s cock in my other hand. I looked at Hanzo, then at the lube sitting on the bedside table. 

“Fuck him,” I said to Hanzo. He took off his jeans and undies, lubing up his cock. I let go of Jesse, allowing him to take off his boxers and reposition. I took his cock in my hand again. Jesse knelt on the bed, Hanzo stood behind him, fingering his hole before inserting his cock. Jesse was dripping pre-cum now, dripping all over the bed. Hanzo started a rhythm, and I matched it. 

Jesse had been so dominant over the weekend, it was hot to see him have no control. Hanzo started thrusting harder, leaning in and kissing Jesse on the shoulders. I stroked Jesse faster, his moans getting louder and harder. His hips bucked as he came, leaving a puddle on the bed. Hanzo came shortly after, digging his fingers into Jesse’s waist. I crawled up to Jesse and kissed him passionately. I reached for Hanzo pulling him down for a passionate kiss also. 

I hopped off the bed as Hanzo pulled out. Jesse collapsed, taking a breath. I stood over him, taking off his hat and serape.

“You can have these back now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves, only one more chapter to go!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this smutty chapter. I think it's all out of my system now XD


	6. Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short but sweet chapter digging a little deeper into Jesse's past. No smut here.

We were standing outside the hotel waiting for the taxi. To take us back to the base. To reality. I grabbed the hands of both men and sighed.

“What are you thinkin’, sweet pea?” Jesse asked.  
“How are we going to handle this?”  
“Well I’d be up for continuin’ our little adventure,” Jesse said with a smirk. It wasn’t Jesse I was worried about, I knew he’d be up for more of this. I wanted to more of this. I didn’t realise how much fun I’d actually had until now, until I could potentially lose it. I looked to Hanzo. He would dictate how this would end. It was up to him.

Hanzo looked at me, then to Jesse.  
“We must remain professional.” Hanzo started. Jesse walked to Hanzo and gave him a hug.  
“Oh, thank fuck. You don’t get to tease me like that and make it a onetime deal!”  
“No contact in public areas. No teasing, no touching. Nothing. And most of all, not a word about it to anyone.” Hanzo reiterated.  
“Yes sir,” I said, embracing both men.

The taxi pulled up and we hopped in. I rested my head on Hanzo’s shoulder and my hand on Jesse’s knee. I smiled, happy that Hanzo was keen on letting Jesse into our lives. We pulled up to the base. Hanzo had his guard up, it was fine that we left on Friday night with Jesse, but to return on Sunday afternoon with him, the rumours would spread like wildfire.

We did a quick check, no one was around. We b-lined to Jesse’s quarters, figuring that getting his clothes out of our suitcase would be easier than him doing a walk of shame.

I’d never been inside Jesse’s quarters before. It was an absolute mess, clothes strewn everywhere, a giant stack of files on his desk. It smelled like him, like his sweat. Like he smelled after sex.  
“Dude, you need to do your laundry,” I said, trying to distract myself from thinking about fucking him. I opened the suitcase, grabbing out his underwear.  
“Yeah, just add them to the pile,” Jesse said, wandering into his wardrobe and pulling out a cigar box.

“Here,” Jesse said, handing me a stack of photos. I sat on his bed, analysing them. They were old, black and white. They had numbers written on the back. The first one was a baby photo. The number read “1844”.  
The next one, two people holding a baby, older than the first. The number read “1845”. I looked at the next one, a child sitting on a horse. Written on it, “Jesse. Four. 1848.”

“Shit.” I gasped. I looked at Jesse, then flicked through the stack. There were easily over a hundred photos. Jesse grabbed another cigar box, containing more photos.  
“Proof enough for ya?” Jesse said with a smirk.  
I ignored him, looking at each photo. Each photo with a year. Jesse appeared to age at a normal rate until he was 20, then for years, decades, he appeared the same age. Barely changing. 

It was like looking through history. The buildings featuring in the background changing, the fashion of the people in the photos with him changing.  
“You changed your style in the 1920s.” I said, looking at Jesse in a blue pinstripe suit, mask over his eyes.  
“Yeah, Deadlock took to robbin’ banks. Was easy to blend in that way.”  
I giggled. “You look ridiculous.”  
“I know, that’s why I stuck with Classic McCree.” He said, adjusting his serape.

I continued looking through the photos. It wasn't until about 2020 when Jesse looked more like what he does now, same build and appearance. He’d had a lot of photos with people. The same people. Young, then getting older, ageing over the years. Men and women. Then single photos with people. _“Perhaps what he meant about not forming attachments?”_

I smiled at the last little collection of photos. These people I recognised. I settled on a group photo. Jesse with Lena, Angela, Genji, Ana, Torbjorn and Reinhardt, along with two other people I didn’t recognise.  
“Who are they?” I asked, pointing at the two men, standing on either side of the group.  
“Well, you know the tall blonde.” Jesse hinted.  
I looked at the photo closely.  
“No! Really?” I chuckled, realising it was Morrison. “He was a handsome one.”  
“The other, my boss. Leader of Blackwatch. Gabe Reyes.”  
“Where is he now?”  
“Dead.” Jesse sighed.  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” I said, holding his hand.

Jesse handed me one last photo. This one was in his bedside drawer. Jesse was in it, kissing Hanzo on the cheek. Hanzo was wearing Jesse’s hat. The year on it reading “2077”.  
Hanzo grabbed the photo, smiling. “I remember this. We were drunk.”  
“We crashed at my place after a night of clubbing.” Jesse chuckled.  
“Clubbing?!” I said, shocked.  
“Get him drunk enough and you can convince him to do anything.” Jesse said, punching Hanzo in the arm.  
“Make sure no one sees this,” Hanzo said sternly.  
“I know, I know. That’s why it lives in here.” Jesse said, taking the photo back and placing it in the drawer.

Jesse gathered the photos and placed them back in the cigar boxes. He pulled out a map of the world and unfolded it over his bed. Hanzo scoffed when he saw it.  
“I cannot believe you still have this.”  
“And lose track of where I’ve been? I don’t think so!”

I studied the map. There were pin holes in almost all of the countries. “What is it?” I asked, naively.  
“Where are you from?” Jesse asked me.  
I told him where I was born, and my family heritage. He studied the map.  
“Dang, I’ve already done there. No matter.” He placed a second hole in the country.  
Then it dawned on me. “You’re a dirty slut, Jesse McCree,” I whispered in his ear, leaning in for a kiss.  
I then turned to Hanzo. “You’re Japan, right? Tell me you’re Japan!”  
Hanzo nodded, smiling.

I pulled away from Jesse when there was a knock at the door.  
“We won!” Hana exclaimed as the door opened, fists in the air.  
“Good for you, darlin’!” Jesse congratulated her.  
Hana looked at the boxes of photos and the map on the bed. “Awww! You told her? I thought you said we’d do it together!” She turned her attention to me. “So what do you think? Pretty trippy, huh?”  
“Yeah, absolutely. Not what I was expecting.”

Hana looked at the map. “Wait, a second pin hole in the same country? They must have been pretty special!”  
I smiled, trying not to make it too obvious. I wrapped my arm around Hanzo’s waist.  
“Yeah, she was somethin’.” Jesse said, glancing at me.

“Anyway, we just got in. We’ll let you two catch up.” I said, leading Hanzo out of the room.  
“How was your weekend, anyway?” Hana asked me.  
“It was good. Great to get off base. I was in good company.” I leaned into Hanzo. 

Jesse was packing away his things. I winked at him as we walked back to our quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it for this little story. I hope you enjoyed it :-)
> 
> So I finally decided on when this series is set, settling on the theory that the recall happens in 2081, making the events of this series in 2082 onwards. Based on that, Jesse is 60 years older than I had originally planned. Meh!
> 
> In terms of today's technology and paper being used 60 years from now, I am planning on writing that into my next fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Say whaaat? I've got a [Tumblr](https://chilliebean5.tumblr.com/) thing! Come stop by for a chat!


End file.
